


Stroke of Midnight

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year’s Eve for A Very Blam Holiday Season</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroke of Midnight

**  
**

“Dude, Sugar sure knows how to throw a party, huh?” Sam asked, pressing close to Blaine amidst the throngs of inebriated schoolmates. There was just a hint of good beer on Sam’s breath, but, as he’d had a few himself, Blaine didn’t mind.

Nodding, Blaine tried to keep his spirits up despite having just had Kurt re-affirm that they were indeed broken up and not getting back together over his Christmas visit. That had hurt, but right now he was surrounded by friends, about to ring in the new year. “Hey, where’s Brittany?”

“With Santana,” Sam replied with a shrug. “It was gonna happen eventually.”

Laying a hand on Sam’s arm, Blaine said, “Hey, don’t say that! You’re wonderful, Sam. One of these days, you’re going to find someone who sees you for the sweet, kind, funny, amazing guy you are!”

Sam blinked at him for a long moment, pink lips forming an O of surprise. The noise of the room seemed to fall away as Blaine couldn’t help but stare at those lips, God, they looked so soft….

They were soft. 

Blaine was a little confused as to how it happened, but Sam’s arm was around his waist, holding him close for a sweet, warm kiss. Sighing, Blaine wrapped his own arms around Sam’s neck, tipping his head and parting his lips a bit at the tickle of Sam’s tongue. Sam let out a little sound that was something between a moan and a sigh as Blaine sucked gently on his lower lip before they broke apart, flushed and breathing hard.

“Sam?” he asked, a little off balance and unsure, but Sam’s answering smile warmed his heart.

“Happy New Year, Blaine,” Sam said, resting his brow against Blaine. “The start of something new, you know?”

Smiling, Blaine nodded and, this time, it was he who initiated the kiss.

A pretty darn awesome way to start the new year!


End file.
